1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to a rowing simulation trainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional row exercising device comprises a frame, a sliding seat mounted on the frame, two foot support mounted on the frame, two handles pivotally mounted on the frame, and two hydraulic damping mechanisms pivotally connected with the two handles. In operation, when a user pulls the two handles, the two handles are pivoted relative to the frame, and the sliding seat is slidable on the frame, so that the user can simulate a rowing action. At this time, the two hydraulic damping mechanisms provide a damping force to the two handles so that the user has to overcome the damping force, thereby achieving an exercising function.